El Primer Amor
by Cramee
Summary: Bella esta viviendo una total pesadilla y todo por su amor de la adolescencia, que aun logra acelerar su corazón al cien ¿Que esta dispuesta hacer ella por recuperar su amor? ¿Por cuanto tendrá que pasar para ver la realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**EL PRIMER AMOR.**

**Capitulo uno: Maldito capricho.**

Las olas del mar cada vez embestían más fuerte contra las piedras. Me preocupe un poco por los turistas que estaban cerca, pero me relaje al ver que se estaban divirtiendo y que uno de los salvavidas estaba atento.  
Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, aunque estaba suficientemente soleado. No pude identificar si era por mi temor al mar o por los nervios que me estaban carcomiendo, siempre había sido así desde que estaba muy pequeña, nerviosa e impulsiva.

Igual no era que me interesara mucho la playa, ni el sol, ni el calor, porque nunca me había llamado la más mínima atención el mar, ¿Por eso mi piel blanca como la nieve? Seguro, clima frió, lluvioso y deprimente, eran la descripción exacta de mi prudente y reservado pueblo, pero ahora me encontraba aquí, en pleno infierno ¿porque se me ocurrió venir al Caribe de imprevisto? Ah sí claro porque ellos estarían cerca. Ni yo me creía el grado de obsesión y lo patética que podía ser  
Me preguntaba que pensaría mi novio de la gran locura que habíamos cometido. Bueno mejor dicho de la locura que lo obligue a cometer conmigo, solo por un estupido capricho que no me llevaría a nada, como siempre.

_-Jake nos vamos al Caribe-. Le dije mientras comíamos en un lindo restaurante.__  
__Jacob se atraganto con un panecillo que estaba tragando al oír las palabras__  
__que acababan de salir de mi boca. Estaba muy sorprendido, aunque sabia que no tardaría en atar cabos y darse cuenta del porque. El sabia también como yo que Rose también viajaría.__  
__-¿Pero que dices? Ni siquiera te gusta el mar-me acuso-. Además ¿porque así tan de improviso?__  
__Me había dado cuenta por su expresión que sabia mis intenciones de porque quería viajar. Automáticamente retire mi mirada de sus ojos, ojos acusadores que me hacían sentir cada vez más culpable.__  
__- No lo se. Solo quiero relajarme un poco… contigo. ¿Qué acaso no puedo irme de vacaciones con mi novio?__  
__Me lanzo una mirada llena de recelo.__  
__- Por favor Bella, a mi no me engañas-me miro fijamente a los ojos-. Si quieres ir al Caribe para verlo a él, solo dímelo.__  
__Sentía que palidecía. De nuevo lo estaba lastimando y solo era mi culpa.__  
__¿Porque me empeñaba tanto en seguir viéndolo? No lo sabía, o bueno si, pero no quería admitirlo.__  
__Lo mire a los ojos por un momento y pude ver el dolor que los cubría, como una pequeña sombra pero bastante perceptible para mi. Suspire y de nuevo baje mi mirada, como toda una cobarde.__  
__- No es eso. Solo quiero estar contigo, como ya te dije. Vacaciones- mentí.__  
__Rogaba en mi interior porque no se diera cuenta de mi embuste, aunque bueno, aun no estaba segura si él, mi gran Karma personal querría verme. Me sorprendía hasta donde podía llegar mi obsesión y mi testarudez, solo por el.__  
__Mire de nuevo al hombre que estaba frente a mi, por fin me sonrío ampliamente.__  
__-Okay… así que ¿solo se trata de unas simples vacaciones?__  
__-Si – dije sin dudarlo ni un momento.__  
__Me creyó. Y yo que decía que Jake no era un ingenuo.__  
_  
Ahora nos encontrábamos en el Caribe. Hacía un calor de los infiernos.  
Decidí recolectar conchas mientras mi querido novio dormía en la habitación del hotel en que nos hospedábamos, por mas que tratara de sacármelo a él de la mente, no lo conseguía ¿Cómo me sentiría si no venia a verme? Ya no solo me sentiría culpable y cobarde ante Jake, si no también rechazada por mi más grande capricho.  
- Señorita- dijo aquella voz dulce y siempre tan masculina detrás de mí.  
Sabia que era el. Había cumplido con su promesa. Vino a verme, mi corazón aumento sus latidos, aturdiéndome poco a poco los oídos. No sabia como me sentía, estaba tan abrumada, de solo pensar que Jake estaba tranquilo en la cama del hotel, confiando en mi miles y miles de emociones se contradecían. Felicidad, culpa, amor, tristeza.

Definitivamente hasta yo me desconocía, nunca me considere una mujer masoquista y ahora me daba cuenta del tan alto grado de masoquismo que poseía.

Tome un suspiro y me voltee lentamente y ahí estaba el, mi Karma, mi amor, mi mayor capricho. Fue inevitable para mi no sonreír y no fue muy difícil que mi culpa se disolviera por una autentica felicidad.  
- Tiempo sin verte- dije, cerrando el espacio que había entre ambos. Al instante pude percibir su olor, en inspire con mas ímpetu. Quería recordar aquel olor por siempre.  
El me respondió con otra sonrisa, aunque no tan alegre como la mía.  
- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunte.  
Conocía bien a Edward ¿Cómo no iba a conocerlo? Mi mejor amigo hace mucho ya, mi primer amor, mi primer amante y por consiguiente mi mayor capricho.  
Sabia exactamente que algo le ocurría podía verlo en sus ojos.  
El me miro profundamente, tratando de ver mas aya de mis ojos color chocolate. Fue casi imposible no perderme en su mirada, en esos ojos verdes que siempre desde la niñez me habían robado el aliento.  
Al parecer intentaba averiguar algo con solo mirarme.  
- Ya para de hurgar en mi ojos- dije fingiendo enfado.  
Sabía que le causaría gracia. Dejo salir esa linda risa que siempre me había gustado. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos pequeños yo solía decirle que me enseñara a reír tan bonito como el.  
- Debo decirte que no has cambiado en nada, Bella.  
- Pues lo mismo digo señor Edward. Pero no te vallas por las ramas. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte de nuevo, esta vez mas insistente.  
Puso los ojos en blanco ante mi comentario "señor" detestaba que lo llamara así.  
-¿Donde esta el?- pregunto mirándome con ojos acusadores.  
Tome un gran respiro antes de contestarle. No iba a responderme con dos evasivas seguidas, o bueno por lo menos no querría que lo hiciera. Claramente el no deseaba contármelo. Decidí dejarlo pasar esta vez, sabia que si no quería decírmelo, no lo haría.  
- Esta en la habitación del hotel. ¿Por qué?  
Me moría por escuchar de sus labios que quería escapar conmigo. Pero sabía que nunca jamás diría eso. Me obligue a centrarme en la realidad y no en los recuerdos de hace algunos años, cuando actuábamos por impulsos, pero ya no éramos unos niños, ya era hora de las prioridades y de dejar las hormonas de lado.  
- Curiosidad- dijo con voz neutra.  
Perdí cualquier esperanza de poder estar la tarde con el.  
- Ya sabes Bella, se lo que estas pensando yo también lo deseo-dijo- Aunque quiera irme contigo y pasar la mejor de las tarde en tan bella compañía, no seria capaz. Lo siento.  
Lo comprendía exactamente. Me sentía aun mas culpable que el y no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo que descubriera mi deseo.  
- Lo se- dije resignada- Igual solo guardaba alguna esperanza. Yo también lo siento.  
Desde que había conocido a Edward me sentí completamente atraída hacia el. ¿Y como no? Por Dios Edward era el hombre mas apuesto que conocí en mi vida, bueno aun lo era. Suspire, era ilógico que aun lo amara por encima de muchas personas y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que con mi amor traicionada a las personas mas importantes de mi vida, pero ¿Qué acaso eso importaba cuando se trataba de Edward?  
Edward se movió incomodo y carraspeo, interrumpiendo totalmente mis pensamientos  
-No se si puedo venir de nuevo. Ya sabes- tomo sus manos, en gesto de nerviosismo- a Rose no le agrada quedarse sola. Tú sabes como es.  
Rose. Pensé. Claro que sabia como era. A ella también la conocía muy bien. El dolor y la culpabilidad de mi pecho se incremento, al recordar el rostro de mi amiga....  
-¿No sospechara ella que estas conmigo?  
- No lo creo. Ya sabes que ella nunca pensaría que aun nos vemos. Ella confía totalmente en nosotros y además ella no sabes que tu estas aqui.  
Y de nuevo un fuerte dolor atravesó mi pecho. Si, ella confiaba en nosotros. Mi mejor amiga. Rosalía pensaba que Edward y yo llevábamos más de dos años sin vernos, después de haber sido descubiertos hace menos de tres años, perdí totalmente la comunicación con Rose por uno seis meses, hasta que por fin quiso escucharme. Le conté toda la verdad, que aun no podía olvidar a Edward pero que dejaría de verlo, que ella era mi prioridad, si claro, mi prioridad. Bufe por lo bajo.  
- Deberías volver ya mismo con ella- dije, triste- no quiero meterte en problemas. No quiero que empiece a sospechar sobre esto.  
Esto. Así era como le llamaba a mi romance con Edward, si tan solo supiera todo lo que aun eso significaba para mí  
Llevábamos esta "relación" mucho antes de que Rose y Edward hicieran la suya oficial y mala fue mi suerte al escuchar de los propios labios de él que ya no me amaba, que solo amaba a Rose.  
- Si tienes razón, Bella. Volveré entonces.  
¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo? Quería preguntar. Pero me contuve.  
- Esta bien. Ve con ella entonces.  
Edward me miro por última vez y dio media vuelta, así sin más. Sin un beso, sin un abrazo, sin un "hasta pronto". Avanzo a grandes zancadas y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, él nunca antes se iba sin besarme, eso pudo mucho mas que mi esfuerzo de dejarlo marcharse.  
Salí corriendo tras el mientras gritaba su nombre, el me miro precipitadamente y yo me lance a sus labios, buscando casi en frenesís su boca, el no resistió mucho y me beso con ímpetu, con pasión, con el mismo deseo que se apoderaba de nosotras siempre que se rozaban nuestros cuerpos.  
Empecé a jadear, importándome poco los niños de la playa. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario nos separamos lentamente.  
-No llores Bella- dijo limpiando una lagrima que recorría una de mis mejillas. No había notado que mis jadeos eran sollozos.  
Intente sonreír y centre mi mirada en la arena, el levanto mi mentón obligando a observas aquellos ojos verde musgo que yo tanto amaba.  
-Esto esta mal- dijo con voz suave-. Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie y no quiero lastimarte, no mas de lo ya lo e echo.  
Antes solo era una lágrima que cubría una de mis mejillas, ahora podía sentir la humedad en mis ojos y como lentamente desbordaban para después bajar lentamente por mi cuello, mis manos no reaccionaban, mis dedos no seguían la orden de mi cabeza de limpiar mis mejillas y dejar de humillarme.  
Él tenia razón ¿Por qué me empeñaba en sufrir? El era de Rose y yo…yo de Jake  
-Es cierto- dije entre jadeos-. Vete.  
El me miro por un momento e intento acercarse de nuevo, pero yo lo evite.  
-¡Vete!- dije alzando la voz uno o dos tonos mas.  
Edward asintió y dio media vuelta, pero esta vez no quise detenerlo, esta vez mi cuerpo no tembló si no que caí en la arena llorando sin poder detenerme. Sentía varias miradas en mi espalda, pero poco me importo.  
Cuando por fin pude controlarme un poco, me puse de pie intentando con mis dedos temblorosos alisar un poco el ligero vestido blanco.  
No sabia que iba hacer con todos estos sentimientos que sentía hacia el. Yo sabia mas que nadie que el la amaba, pero que aun así no resistía no verme. Pero la amaba. Corrección se amaban.  
Amaba al hombre de mi mejor amiga. Soy una mentirosa, falsa. Soy lo peor, nunca me imagine que amar tan profundamente a alguien estuviera mal, pero así era.  
No solo engañaba a Rose, también a Jake…Jake el hombre que daría todo por mi, que me conocía casi como Edward y que aunque supiera verdaderamente mis sentimientos los pasaba de largo y seguía conmigo.  
Jacob, mi novio. No se porque motivo no lo amaba. Bueno si sabia, era porque ya amaba a otra persona y como tantas veces atrás me odie por ello, me odie a mi misma como nunca. Podía sentir esa nueva sensación en mi pecho, esa sensación de repugnancia y desagrado ante mi misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: Recuerdos tortuosos.

Subí a la habitación, el sol me tenía agotada. Trate de calmarme para que Jake no notara nada en mi, mucho menos que había estado llorando.

Me desnude y me acosté al lado de Jacob, no sin antes subir al máximo el aire acondicionado de la habitación. Suspire agradeciendo que Jacob estuviera dormido para así poder descansar un poco y despejar mi mente…

Me desperté desorientada sintiendo el frío del aire en mi piel.

-Hermosa- dijo Jake al ver que abría los ojos.

-Hola dormilón- dije yo entre dientes.

Jacob se quedo observándome por un momento, escrutándome por completo con su mirada, primero mi rostro para el finar mirar el resto de mi cuerpo desnudo. Fruncí el ceño y el soltó una risita gutural para después quitar un mechón de cabello que cubría mi rostro.

Empezó a besarme dulcemente, como siempre lo hacia demostrándome todo el amor que sentía por mi, eso solo hizo que me sintiera mas culpable ¿Cómo olvidar lo que acababa de hacer? Ni siquiera hacer el amor con Jake podría despejarme la cabeza.

Adoraba a Jake, por ser la persona que era, pero más que todo por quererme. Estaba segura que donde Edward no existiera amaría a Jacob.

Sus labios empezaron a bajar por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Era tan tierno conmigo, mientras que yo…

-Para- le dije.

Me miro confundido. Era evidente que no entendía porque lo detenía y ni siquiera yo estaba segura de ello, me sentía sucia, mal, mal por ver a Edward, mal por haberlo besado y ese beso… ese beso si que me hacia sentir como lo que era, una mentirosa compulsiva.

- Lo siento- dije a la vez que me levantaba de la cama y me colocaba la bata de baño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-. No quieres hacer el amor conmigo- Afirmo, convencido de sus palabras.

Eran verdad evidentemente. No podía después de lo de la tarde, no después de haber visto...

- Claro que quiero-le dije- solo que quiero ducharme e ir a la villa. Me han dicho que hay algunas cosas bonitas. Tal vez podríamos comprar algo.

Estaba decepcionado y negó con la cabeza, luego suspiro. Se levanto de la cama y empezó a quitarme la bata.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo ¿sabes? yo solo quiero estar contigo un momento ¿Tiene eso algo de malo señorita?

¿Señorita? Edward de nuevo en mi mente, por que el destino se empeñaba en que no me lo sacara de la cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar con Jake? Lo mas seguro era que Edward estuviera con Rose haciéndole el amor, sin pensar en mi…

-No me digas así- mi voz sonó mucho mas agria de lo que pretendía y Jake me miro con cara de poco amigos.

Aproveche que se alejo de mí y me metí en el baño, por ahora el mayor de mis refugios.

Me deje caer en el inodoro tratando de controlar mi respiración ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué era tan tonta? Por Dios Edward estaba con Rose de vacaciones, sabia perfectamente que se estaban revolcando como cuando éramos nosotros dos los que viajábamos, no parábamos de hacer el amor. Me reí de mi misma ¿hace cuanto de eso? Y aun seguía anhelando volver a aquellas vacaciones, las mejores de mi vida.

_-Bella- me llamo Edward desde la cama, mientras que yo soltaba una risita picara. Seguí caminando hacia al baño mientras me abotonaba su camisa._

_-Dime- le dije con la voz más inocente que pude imitar._

_El me miro con recelo y me insito a volver a la cama con un movimiento de cabeza. Yo negué y volví a retomar mi camino hacia al baño._

_Me __moría por volver a la cama y hacer el amor de nuevo, pero llevábamos todo el día en la habitación y no exactamente descansando y quería tomar por lo menos un poco de color, bueno, rogando por no insolarme._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me susurro al oído. Su voz me sobresalto no lo escuche caminando hacia mi._

_Edward me tomo de la cintura, obligándome a voltear._

_Su mirada y su fuerza empleada en mi cintura me hicieron jadear. Definidamente éramos unos ninfomanos…_

_-Edward- empecé a replicar pero el me detuvo devorando mi boca. Me beso con fuerza y con deseo, apretándome mas contra el. Yo lo tome por el cabello, ese cabello tan sensual que podía volver loca a cualquiera, lo acerque a mi, como si pudiéramos estarlo mas._

_Edward empezó a desabotonar mí…su camisa y ya sabía que no podría resistirme ¿Quién podría? Ya solo me importaba sentirlo en mí, como hace tan solo unos minutos._

_Empecé a besar su pecho y su respiración se acelero tanto como la mía. Tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia la cama. Tubo la intención de tomar el control pero esta vez era mi turno, esta vez era la hora de que yo tomara el control. Me senté sobre el, sintiendo por completo su erección que ella era mas que evidente, aunque la ligera toalla la cubriera. Edward gruño mientras yo me movía lentamente, torturándolo. Como aun no me ponía mi ropa interior él empezó a acariciarme, ahora ya no era yo la torturadora._

_Mis deseos aumentaban lo necesitaba en mí. Con un movimiento rápido me dio vuelta y ahora el quedo encima de mi cuerpo, con mis temblorosos dedos quite la toalla y gemí al sentir su erección en mi vientre._

_Yo no paraba de pronunciar su nombre, mientras el sonreía complacido y empezó a besar todo mi cuerpo, bueno lo que alcanzaban sus labios._

_Grite al sentir sus dientes en uno de mis pezones, alzando mi cadera para poder sentirlo totalmente de una vez, pero el también alzaba su cuerpo y mis intentos quedaron en eso, simple intentos. Cuando por fin me miro de nuevo fruncí el ceño._

_-Bella, cariño ten paciencia._

_Yo resople resignada. Pero mi disgusto no duro mucho, Edward empezó de nuevo a besar mis pechos, cada vez bajando más y más hasta que llego a mi ombligo. Sentí como se me erizaba la piel y el sonrío ante la reacción de mi cuerpo._

_-Hazlo de una vez- rogué entre gemidos._

_Él siguió su camino y yo no me opuse en abrir mis piernas, empezó con delicados besos en mis muslos y yo no podía dejar de retorcerme. Ni siquiera me había tocado mas aya de la entrepierna y yo estaba mas que preparada para el, podía sentir la humedad de mi cuerpo. Edward por fin me complació y gemí, tomando con fuerza las sabanas entre mis dedos. Movió su boca lentamente y luego llego su lengua, me estaba volviendo loca, desesperada, ansiosa y cada vez mas deseosa de el._

_Miles de hormigueos y temblores empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y yo grite con fuerza soltando todo el placer que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, lo jale del cabello, juntándolo más a mí. Edward subió a mis labios de nuevo, triunfante._

_-Edward hazme el amor, ya…_

_El asintió y se mordió su labio inferior, se acomodo encima de mi y por fin pude sentir su sexo con el mío, pero aun no entraba. Espere impaciente, puso sus dedos en mi clítoris moviéndolos en círculos y empecé a gemir de nuevo, esta vez cuando subí mis caderas entro por completo y por fin me sentí viva de nuevo, con el hombre de mis sueños, de mi vida haciéndome el amor._

_Nunca me cansaría de esto, ni en miles de vidas. Nunca me cansaría de Edward mi mayor mentor, mi mejor amante._

Golpee la pared con una de mis piernas, furiosa. Ahora estaba con Rose posiblemente volviéndola loca como lo hacia conmigo.

Ya era bastante, bastante de sufrir por alguien que no me ama y que posiblemente nunca lo hizo, bastante de sufrir por Edward Cullen, el hombre que había amado en toda mi vida y que posiblemente siempre lo haría.

Pero que mas daba el estaba con Rose la amaba, estaban haciendo el amor y yo tenia un hombre bastante atractivo afuera de este estupido baño, esperándome deseoso de mi ¿Por qué no podía yo hacer lo mismo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: Promesa.

Respire hondo y me puse de pie ¿que le diría a Jake? sabia que no se tragaría uno de mis embustes, él solo simulaba que me creía, cuando verdaderamente él quería con todas sus fuerzas que lo que le estaba diciendo fuera cierto. Suspire, al parecer Edward no era el único con capacidad de lastimar a quienes lo quería.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y salí con paso precavido, esperando ver la mirada hostil de Jacob, en cambio me encontré con un rostro torturado que se escondía un poco entre sus manos. Jake estaba sentando en la cama, inclinándose un poco hacia delante con los ojos cerrados.

-Jake...-susurre a la vez que me sentaba a su lado. Él se removió un poco y se alejo de mí. Ya no estaba desnudo, había agarrado sus pantalones para dormir, pero aun podía ver su fuerte torso.

-Lo lamento tanto. Jake, tu no mereces esto, lo se, pero ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza-Edward para ser exactos- y no estoy pensando claramente…

Tome una de sus manos y la entrelace con la mía, esperando pacientemente a que abriera sus ojos, al ver que no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo, resople.

-¿Sabes? a veces pienso que tengo la suficiente capacidad para alejar a todos de mi y veo que es cierto, no se como retener a los que quiero, siempre lo arruino- suspire, sintiéndome mas miserable que hace tan solo 10 minutos.

Sabia que no era el momento de ponerme en plan de victima pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y no encontraba ahora a otra persona que no fuera él. Jake me dio un ligero apretón de manos, transmitiéndome apoyo ya que no tenia ganas hablar, ¿como iba a tenerlas?

-Creo que seria mejor si estuviera siempre sola ¿sabes? así no podría dañar a nadie, ni siquiera podría seguir haciéndolo contigo. Créeme Jake, que cuando te digo que te quiero no estoy mintiendo, pero es que soy tan tonta- lo ultimo lo dije un poco exasperada y con la voz quebrada. Sentía rabia conmigo misma por no saber querer a Jake como se lo merecía...él merecía algo mucho mejor que yo, merecía lo mejor, la mejor mujer que pudiera estar en la tierra.

-Yo también te quiero, Bells...-dijo rompiendo el silencio- se que no me lastimas con intención, nunca he pensado eso. Aunque no lo creas se como te sientes y eso es lo que mas me duele, me duele mucho mas que mi propio dolor y no lo soporto- soltó mi mano y volvió las suyas en un puño, pegándose en sus muslos. - ! No soporto que aun sufras por él !- el sonido de su voz, uno o dos tonos por encima de lo normal me sobresalto, no sabia que decirle, que replicar y mucho menos sabia como negar sus palabras.

-Bella ¿porque insistes en quererlo? juro que trato de entenderlo y la única razón, que no es del todo lógica, es que tu lo ames, pero luego pienso que no puedes amar algo que te hace daño...

Era bastante irónico lo que decía Jake...nunca había pensando que en nuestra relación yo jugaba el papel de Edward, el manipulador que solo esta contigo cuando te necesita, cuando se siente solo y demasiado necesitado de afecto que ese era mi caso, o en el caso de Edward que era simple y pura necesidad de sexo, para poder vivir.

-Claro que podemos, Jake- dije a la vez que negaba con mi cabeza-. En realidad yo creo que es algo que sobrepasa al amor, quiero decir, en parte es amor, pero luego llega la obsesión, llego al punto Jake de que necesito de él para poder estar viva, para poder estar aquí.

Jacob se tenso y lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos.

Aparte mi mirada de golpe, sin poder soportar el dolor que podía ver en su mirada, se veía tan claro como el agua. ¿Eso mismo podía ver Edward cuando me miraba?

-Se que literalmente no moriría sin el, pero es como una presión en el pecho que me impulsa a necesitarlo, porque si no lo hago el dolor siempre permanecería, no se iría nunca.

-Bella, te escuchas ¿verdad? en pocas palabras me estas diciendo que estas obsesionada, que es como una droga para ti y aun así como toda una adicta vuelves y vuelves sin cansarte de tu adicción, de tu droga preferida- Jake hizo una mueca extraña, como si le divirtieran sus palabras, o mas bien el modo en que se refería a Edward. Mi droga-...Lo que mas me cabrea Bella, es que ni siquiera lo intentas, no intentas recuperarte.- su voz sonó severa y me sentí como una diminuta e inofensiva niña que estaba siendo reprendida por su padre, y como buen padre tenia la razón.

Cada una de las palabras que Jake me había dicho eran ciertas, la verdad es que nunca había intentando alejarme de Edward, bueno si, muchísimas veces, pero solo lo hacia por un tiempo porque sabia perfectamente que no era nada sin el. Al final seguía convencida de que tenía que volver a mi "droga preferida", de que no podía hacer una nueva vida sin él

-Es verdad- susurre bajito sin atreverme a mirar sus ojos, ese rostro que reflejaba todo el dolor que yo misma le había causado.

- Jake pero, es que no se como, no se como dejarlo. Todo mi mundo gira entorno a él, desde ver a Rose todos los días en el trabajo hasta la mas insignificante de las canciones, de los lugares. Todo me derrumba !Soy un maldito desastre!

Jacob levanto mi mentón, obligándome a encontrar su mirada. Todo el dolor seguía allí plasmado en sus ojos, pero ahora podía identificar que la cordura y la fuerza luchaban contra todo el daño.

-Bella, se que no te alcanzas ni a imaginar todo lo que mi corazón te quiere, no eso fue mentira, mi corazón es tuyo, se que ahora no pueda recibirlo ni compensarme con el tuyo, pero no me importa ¿sabes? Yo te quiero con toda mi alma y no pienso ni quiero alejarme de ti...no puedo dejarte sola.

Sentí mis ojos húmedos y todo se me vino encima. Entre sollozos, me lance a los brazos de Jacob que me recibió sin oponerse.

Me maldije a mi misma por hacerlo pasar por eso, era mas o menos como si Edward rompiera a llorar conmigo por Rose, ese pensamiento me hizo recomponerme un poco. Contra el pecho de Jake limpie mis mejillas y el me ayudo con las yemas de sus dedos, pero al ver que las lagrimas no cesaban como río sin destino, me dio unos pequeños besos en los ojos.

Empecé a controlar mi respiración, contando los latidos de mi corazón. Cuando note que mi respiración y el ritmo precipitado de mi pecho descendían me aleje de mi ancla, de mi amigo, de mi amante y del mejor novio, me aleje del pecho de Jake intentando sonreírle un poco. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, aunque el dolor seguía allí como acompañante fiel.

-Lo siento, soy tan egoísta...

Jake me callo con un pequeño siseo y me abrazo de nuevo contra el. Yo lo abrace con fuerza, como si así pudiera remediar un poco mi daño y amortiguar nuestro dolor.

-Te quiero Bells, yo siempre estaré aquí ¿vale?- me susurro mientras me estrechaba mas fuerte, asentí con mi cabeza y le dio un beso en su pecho.

-Gracias, Jake. Me aleje de nuevo, limpiándome el resto de las lágrimas y sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Mocosa- se burlo, poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa, aunque aquella alegría fue mal imitada.

-Jake quiero prometerte algo...pero necesito que tu me ayudes, sin ti no podría cumplirla- él no dudo en asentir mientras tocaba uno de mis pómulos-. Entrare en rehabilitación- bromee- y tu serás mi centro de aislamiento, me alejare de lo que me daña y tu estarás conmigo... ¿podrás soportarlo?

Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que dijera que si, lamentándome por no poder hacerlo sola sin su ayuda, sonreí, Jake era mi ancla no podía dejarlo ir.

No se como hubiera reaccionado donde su respuesta hubiera sido un no, pero Jacob era demasiado bueno para negarse y con un movimiento firme y despeinándome un poco asintió, sabia que lo hacia con todo su corazón.

-Entonces, te prometo que are todo lo que este a mi alcance para alejarme de Edgard.

Un nubarrón recorrió por completo la mirada de Jacob, una combinación de rabia, dolor y un profundo odio cuando mencione el nombre de mi "droga favorita". Apreté su mano ligeramente, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Cuando su tensión desapareció, continúe…

-y esto si te lo puedo jurar. Te juro Jake- me acerque mas a el, tomando su rostro entre mis manos- que desde este momento intentare recompensarte todo este dolor, todo el dolor que ahora veo en tus ojos. Intentare hacerte feliz, pídeme lo que quieras, no dudare en dártelo. Yo me encargare de que nunca jamás esa tristeza nuble tu mirada, de que siempre una sonrisa sea la que acompañe tus labios.

Jacob sonrío de mi manera favorita, dejando que apreciara sus bellos dientes blancos. Se acerco un poco mas a mí, cerrando el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos, se detuvo cuando nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron.

-Bien, ¿puedo pedir lo que quiero ahora?

-Claro- ya sabia yo que el no se tomaría mis palabra como juegos.

Sus labios rozaron los míos y me sentí calida, querida. Sus manos tomaron mi nuca, trazando figuras, ese contacto me erizo la piel y profundice un poco mas el beso, entrelazando nuestras lenguas.

Jake empezó a jugar con mi cabello y yo a palpar cada parte de su rostro. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario me separe jadeando. Jake no estaba mucho mejor que yo pero ahora cuando vi sus ojos note que el beso había servido un poco, ya estaba un poco mas calmado ya la atmósfera de dolor había desaparecido.

Nunca mas saldría de mi boca el nombre de Edward Cullen, tenia que hacer feliz a Jacob, tenia que intentar ser feliz y continuar mi vida junto al hombre que me quiere, nada mas de dolor y de obsesiones locas. _Nunca mas Edward Cullen_, me jure a mi misma.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro: Encuentro.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto Jake abrazándome por detrás.

-Eso creo. Espero no dejar nada…

-Hm., si, recuerdo lo olvidadiza que eres- dijo divertido- Pero, no te preocupes acabo de revisar cada rincón de esta bella habitación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me di la vuelta aun con sus brazos rodeándome. Hice un ligero puchero.

-No quiero irme ¿Cuánto nos queda?

Jake miro su reloj, hizo una mueca y con su otro brazo que aun seguía en mi cintura me apretó más fuerte…

-Tres horas, casi ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Su mirada me decía exactamente que deseaba hacer ¿Cómo podía negarme? No tenía mas excusas, más pretextos y además en realidad deseaba a Jacob. Ahora sentía que mis sentimientos por él se habían incrementado, triplicado. Lo quería como mi mejor amigo, como mi ángel, él que siempre estuvo y estará ahí, siempre junto a mí, pero ¿Qué acaso el "querer" se convirtió en "amar"?

-No se… ¿quieres un masaje?- le dije dubitativa.

Él sonrió y no demoro demasiado en sacarse la camisa de un tirón y tirarse a la cama, dejando expuesto cada uno de sus grandes y fuertes músculos de su espalda. Trague en seco.

_Bien Bella, ¿acaso buscabas provocarlo? Acabas de conseguirlo, peor aun, te esta provocando._Me recrimine al encaramarme sobre el, justo en ese trasero duro que creía que me estaba incitando y provocando, solo para que lo tocara.

-Bien, ¿estas cómodo?

-Mucho. Solo faltan tus manos y estaré perfecto.

Empecé recorriendo cada parte de su espalda. Su columna, sus omoplatos, la columna vertebral. Su piel estaba ardiendo y en unos pocos minutos mis manos también lo estaban.

Frotaba y frotaba, con dulzura y delicadeza viendo la notable diferencia de color entre nuestras pieles, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, presionando solo un poco arriba y un poco más lento y suave abajo.

Jake cerró los ojos y suspiro. Sonreí un poco más animada con lo que estaba haciendo…

-¿Bella?- dijo en un susurro que no hubiera notado de no ser porque en esos momentos estaba concentrada observando su rostro, que se veía tan dulce, tan infantil.

-Dime Jake.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- abrió sus ojos. Asentí.- No me deseas ¿verdad?

Mi expresión cambio casi por inercia y mis ojos se abrieron más de lo debido, mordí mi labio y sin quererlo mis manos detuvieron su tarea.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? - dije incrédula.

¿Cómo podía pensar que no lo deseaba? En realidad me moría por tocarlo, por sentirlo. Pero no debía hacerlo, solo serian más problemas, más dolor, más complicaciones y mi Jake no se merecía eso, no merecía sufrir por el simple echo de que yo me sintiera la persona mas sola y miserable.

A duras penas dejaba que me besara, que me tocara siendo totalmente conciente de lo que eso significaba para el, mientras que yo, no tenia ni idea de si de verdad lo deseaba y me gustaba, o era el simple echo de no poder tener lo que quería y conformarme con lo que él me ofrecía.

Resoplo frustrado, o eso pareció.

-Si no lo creyera Bella no te lo estaría preguntando.- dijo cortante mientras que me hacia a un lado de su cuerpo para poder quedar de frente.

-Eres imposible- resople. Si no quería ofenderlo tendría que admitir que mis hormonas me estaban jugando una mala pasada- Te deseo, Jake. Cada parte de tu cuerpo me vuelve loca, quiero tocarte, sentirte…

-Pero…- añadió él, mirándome.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no puedes?- dijo desafiante, retándome.

Su mirada torturada y llena de deseo me recordó aquel día. Cinco días para ser exactos en que había prometido hacerlo feliz a toda costa, por mi y por el, porque se lo merecía.

Tome un poco de aire y negué con mi cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Solo estoy cohibida, no quiero que sufras…

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué siempre piensas en el dolor? ¡Maldición!

Lo mire incrédula ante sus palabras y su tono de voz, estaba a punto de replicar pero él fue mucho mas rápido. Tomo mi rostro, brusco, rápido y estampo sus labios en los míos, moviéndolos deliberadamente haciéndome reaccionar.

Jale su cabello con fuerza y él gruño, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Me excite al instante y presione un poco mis muslos tratando de controlarme.

Jake me saco la blusa y yo al instante me quite el sostén. Empezó a lamber, morder y besar todo a su paso, volviéndome loca.

Tres golpes en la puerta bastaron para devolverme a la tierra y para que Jacob dejara de besarme. Gruño y robándome otro beso frenético y violento se levanto maldiciendo y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

Atrape mi blusa y me la puse al instante, sosteniendo una mano en mi pecho como si tan solo esa presión bastara para calmar los trotes de mi corazón y la llama encendida que sentía entre mis muslos.

-…_Disculpe señor, tuve que llamar yo mismo a la puerta porque del aeropuerto han estado llamando a su habitación, pero no atendieron. Lo que pasa es que el vuelo se adelanto una hora…_

_-Ah, esta bien. Muchas gracias- replico Jake esforzándose demasiado en ser amable._

Cuando Jake volvió a la cama, yo ya estaba totalmente vestida y tratando de organizar un poco la maraña de mí pelo, gracias a los jalones constantes de Jake.

Él me miro enarco una ceja, suspire.

-¿Quieres que lleguemos tarde al aeropuerto?

Cuando encontramos por fin nuestros asientos, me senté impaciente.

Comencé a desear con todas mis fuerzas que el vuelo se hiciera lo más lento que fuerza posible. Quería evitar a toda costa chocarme con la realidad. No quería dejar atrás estas vacaciones donde sentía que podía ser un poco feliz, junto a Jake.

Deteste por completo mi trabajo y con todo el dolor del alma tuve que admitir que no quería verle la cara a Rose, sabia que eso me pondría loca, de mal humor y sin control sobre mi misma. Sabía perfectamente que ella había estado con Edward todos estos días, a pocos metros de mí.

Resople, apenas estaba en el avión y ya estaba pensando en ese idiota…esa era otra de las razones por las que no quería marcharme, porque el presente, la realidad y ser conciente de lo que pasaría me lo traía a la cabeza.

No me había llamado ni un solo día y eso significaba que no había pensado en mi, porque para su fortuna ahí estaba Rose, junto a el todo el tiempo, cumpliendo sus mas banales caprichos.

-Duérmete, Bells.- susurro Jake a mi oído, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

Me acurruque en el y aspire su olor. La tela de su blusa me hacia cosquillas y eso me distrajo rápidamente, añadiendo que él estaba enredando mi cabello con sus grandes dedos, tocándolo dulcemente y olfateándolo de vez en cuando.

Su cercanía me hacia tanto bien que hasta yo misma me sorprendía de reconocerlo ¿Qué haría cuando el ya no quisiera estar mas ahí? ¿A mi lado?

-Te haré caso, dormiré un poco y es mejor que tú también lo hagas- dije en su oído- porque aun tenemos que terminar algo.

Mordí su oreja y él dio un respingo a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risa.

-No creas que lo he olvidado.

Sonreí y volví a mi catre, su pecho.

No podía quedarme sola, temía estar bajo el refugio de una soledad y un vació. Además había echo una promesa hacerlo feliz a toda costa y si eso lo mantendría conmigo, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Mi corazón se apretó y la culpabilidad lo ocupo por completo. No podía creer que tomara una actitud tan egoísta, sabia perfectamente que no lo amaba, que solo lo quería mas que a muchísimas personas pero menos que a una y aun pienso que eso nunca cambiaria.

En medio de cavilaciones sobre la culpabilidad, el amor, el rencor y el perdón me deje llevar por un nubarrón de inconciencia y paz.

Unos fuertes brazos hicieron presión en mis hombros, sacándome de mi trance.

-Bella, mi vida. Ya aterrizamos, despierta dormilona- susurro besándome dulcemente los labios.

Salimos del avión sin ninguna dificultad, recogimos nuestro equipaje y mi buena energía y ánimos se disipaban cada vez más.

Todo se fue al traste cuando vi aquella rubia despampanante recogiendo también sus maletas tan solo a unos pocos metros de nosotros. A su lado estaba él, aquel hombre que podría reconocer tan solo con su olor. Su cabello siempre en desorden, unos vaqueros negros y un yérsey blanco, hizo que toda mi vista se nublara por completo.

Me apoye en la espalda de Jake tratando de enfocar la mirada y de que, de una vez por todas el aeropuerto dejara de dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

Jacob me tomo de los brazos y me sostuvo un poco más fuerte.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto alarmado.

Yo negué frenética con la cabeza sin apartar por un segundo mis ojos de aquella pareja que conocía de pies a cabeza. Jake siguió el destino de mi mirada y trago en seco, a la vez que Rose daba media vuelta y se cruzo con mi mirada. A diferencia de mi rostro a ella la acompañaba una sonrisa despampanante y un brillo natural en sus ojos ¿Por qué? El típico efecto de Edward Cullen.

Me concentre en respirar como me fue posible, casi obligando a mi cuerpo y a mis pulmones a recibir el aire.

Rose jalo del brazo a Edward para que se diera vuelta y pudiera observarnos.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Jake a medida que me ponía en pie y me obligaba a recuperar la compostura.

_Respira Bella, respira. Solo es tu mejor amiga junto a su novio…_

Pero mi meditación se fue al demonio cuando aquellos ojos verdes atraparon los míos de una manera rara. De inmediato su compostura cambio al verme e intentando de seguir las zancadas de Rose se fueron aproximando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco: Decisiones.**

POV Edward.

En cuanto vi a Bella junto a Jacob, sentí como la sangre abandonada mi rostro.

Este no era un buen momento para este tipo de encuentros, no con el temperamento tan fuera de si, que acompañaba a Rose ahora mismo.

Durante los ocho días que estuvimos en el Caribe no quise tocarla y mucho menos hacerle el amor. Utilizo sus ideas mas seductoras y por mas que lo intento no consiguió cambiarme de opinión.

"No estoy de humor, Rose" fue lo mas dije en las vacaciones y gracias a eso su buen humor, seductor y lujurioso, se habían marchado, dejando hostilidad en cambio, bueno, por lo menos en las primeras 48 horas.

Después de a ver visto a Bella, de esa manera, casi destruida, el pecho me dolía, me dolía como nunca antes ¿Quién era yo para causarle ese daño? No era nadie, por lo menos nadie que tuviera el derecho de hacerle aquello, ella era la persona que menos merecía sufrir en todo el mundo, pero yo había sido un ciego, un idiota que no se dio cuenta de ello, que lo noto, cuando ya era tarde.

Esas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas eran la primera imagen que venían a mi cabeza, cada que Rose intentaba convencerme con caricias o con el mas leve beso, simplemente no podía borrar ese momento de mi mente.

Al dejar a Bella y entrar en la habitación que compartíamos como cualquier pareja, Rose y yo, estaba mas que desconcertado. Me encontré con una Rose iracunda, furiosa, echando mil gritos. Me reclamaba mi visita a Bella, entre miles de blasfemias bien merecidas.

No sabia que podía contarle, la verdad de ese encuentro no era una opción, no si en el consentimiento de la propia Bella.

Trate de calmarla con palabras, con abrazos que eran en vano, deteniendo sus brazos en el aire que intentaban golpearme, hasta que por fin se derrumbo ante mi, en medio de lagrimas y lamentaciones, diciéndome con cada palabra el desgraciado que era y lo infeliz que la hacia.

Si antes de llegar al hotel me sentía como una total basura, ahora si que tenia el titulo de "desgraciado" en toda la frente. No soportaba ver llorar a Rose y mucho menos a Bella, era yo el que merecía toda esa tristeza, yo era culpable, y ellas estaban pagando la factura de mis errores.

"Dime, Edward. ¿Qué hacías con ella?"

Fue lo primero que salio de su boca, cuando por fin pudo calmar sus llantos. Sabia que no debía decir la verdad, Bella nunca me lo perdonaría.

"Bella me llamo, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien" cuando cerré mi boca después de aquellas palabras, me maldije por idiota.

Rose no tardo en llegar a la obvia conclusión.

"¿Por qué te llamaría, Bella, a ti?"

Y por supuesto, era otra pregunta que solo podía ser respondida, con una mentira.

"Tuvo una pelea con Jacob, me necesitaba. Tu mas que nadie sabes hace cuanto que nos conocemos, solo necesitaba de un viejo amigo" y aquellas palabras "viejo amigo" me golpearon con la fuerza de un látigo.

"Éramos los mejores amigos, desde siempre, ella solo necesitaba de eso"

Entre mas mentiras y conclusiones obvias por parte de Rose, pude convencerla y conseguir calmarla un poco, aunque su hostilidad y desconfianza con el tema, siguió por dos días mas, y todo se fue al demonio de nuevo, cuando intento seducirme.

Después de que las cosas se calmaron un poco, pensé en llamar a Bella y contarle lo que había pasado, para que estuviera preparada y pudiera seguir con el tema de las absurdas mentiras, pero luego pensé en Jacob y en las explicaciones que tendría que darle Bella por mi llamada, así que desistí por completo de la idea.

Ahora al verla allí de pie, notablemente pálida y confundida, junto a su…novio.

De solo pensar en ellos dos como "novios" se venia a mi mente la palabra ridículo. Creía conocer los sentimientos de Bella, pero aun así al verla allí rozando su delicada piel, con el moreno, sentí unos celos que me recorrieron por completo.

-¡Bella!- grito Rose a su amiga.

Bella aun intentaba recomponer su compostura, pasando su mirada de Rose a mi, una y otras vez.

Parecía que le costar abrazar a Rose y mantener esa falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Definitivamente toda esa actuación era para su amiga, yo la conocía por entero, podía ver cuanto le costaba fingir su bienestar.

Prosiguieron con su abrazo unos minutos, a la vez que se cuchicheaban cosas al oído.

Jacob no quitaba su mirada repelente y odiosa de mí, con esa actitud hostil que sabía mejor que nadie que la merecía.

Trate de ignorarlo, concentrándome solo en los ojos de Bella justo en los míos. Estaba triste, podía verlo y no quise recordarme de nuevo, quien era el culpable.

Jacob no deslizo ni por un momento su mano de la de Bella y podía ver que la apretaba constantemente.

Reprimí mi gruñido, no podía hacer nada. El ahora ocupada mi lugar y lo hacia sin duda mucho mejor que yo. El era su amigo, su confidente, su consejero, esa ancla que empezó a necesitar después de todo el dolor que le había causado y también era, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su amante, su fiel y deseado amante.

Todo lo que habíamos pasado en años, todo se había visto remplazado por un dolor y un rencor inmenso, un corazón roto, o debería decir dos

En ese momento fui conciente de mi grado de estupidez. Tantos errores, tanto dolor, mentiras y todos de mi parte. Ya no era más el merecedor de su amor, lo sabia.

Ahora le pertenecía a Jacob y con lo único que podía consolarme, aunque era patético, era con poder saber que Jacob la quería, se veía en aquel brillo que no abandonaba a sus ojos ni por un momento.

Cuando se soltó del agarre de Rose, me observo e intento sonreír. Quería abrazarla y quitar esa mirada fría, triste y ausente de sus ojos, pero no podía.

Rosalie volvió a mi lado y engancho nuestros brazos, mientras su sonrisa despampanante seguía allí plasmada en su rostro.

Bella empezó a contarle a Rose la gran casualidad de nuestro encuentro y el porque de su viaje.

"Unas vacaciones en pareja, no le hacen mal a nadie ¿no es así?" fue lo que salio de sus labios y me esforcé en no bufar, por ese idiota pretexto.

Rosalie no paraba de asentir, tragándose ese embusto tan evidente de Bella.

Jacob se veía urgido por irse, al parecer no soportaría mucho más mi presencia ¿Cuánto sabría él, de todo lo de Bella conmigo?

La tensión en el ambiente era mas que evidente y Rose parecía la única en no haberlo notado.

Bella fue mas conciente de la mirada desafiante de Jacob, sus puños cerrados y rápidamente se despidió de Rose, diciéndole que se verían en el trabajo. A mi me dedico otra falsa sonrisa y con su mano agarrada a la de Jacob, dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Era un imbecil por el simple echo de querer hacerla reír, de querer ver un leve brillo de felicidad en su mirada. Sabia que era demasiado tarde para eso y aunque en mi interior quería abrazarla con fuerza, como siempre, no hice nada.

Ya no podía hacerlo, porque ella no lo quería, era tarde y yo deseaba con todo mi corazón poder devolver el tiempo, hacer brillar esos ojos color chocolate que aun seguían quitándome el sueño.

-¡Edward!- insistió Rose jalándome del brazo.

-Disculpa. ¿Nos vamos?

Al terminar de recoger las maletas, conseguimos un taxi para que nos llevara de regreso a nuestra lluviosa ciudad. Adiós sol, adiós calor…

Rose se recostó en mi hombro y en pocos minutos su respiración fue mas lenta, entrando en un sueño profundo.

Tenia la cabeza llena de mil nudos. No sabía que diablos debía hacer. Sin Bella, sin poder hablar con ella no podía solucionar nada. Ella era la que tenia el poder de resolver mi principal duda, pero por el momento debía hacer algo.

Tenia que hablar con Rose, terminar de una vez por todas, con esta farsa, este teatro mal armado.

¿Qué me había echo actuar de ese modo? ¿Ser tan imbecil? No cabía en mi cabeza la manera de perder por competo a Bella y poder soportarlo, no podía ser posible, pero hoy al verla un impulso por hacerla feliz llego a mi corazón.

Arruine todo, por la lujuria y el deseo, por la monotonía, por lo años que en esos momentos sentí que eran demasiados, pero que hoy parecían pocos.

Era un total y completo imbecil por lastimar a la única persona importante en mi vida y a la única que verdaderamente había amado.

Nadie la conoce como yo, ni nadie me conoce como ella a mi, y aun así, mande todo al demonio por desear a otra mujer, un deseo que llego de improviso y que así de rápido también se marcho, dejándome sin nada que valiera la pena.

Hice que Bella creyera miles de mentiras, que hasta yo llegue a creer un día. Todo este tiempo con Rose, ese era el mayor problema, después de esto ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de pedir una segunda oportunidad?

Dos años sin el amor de mi vida, dos años sin la primera mujer que ame y que aun sigo amando.

Tenia que recuperar esos dos años perdidos, no me importaba que fuera en vano, el simple intento valía la pena. Demostrarle mi amor, mi amor imperfecto, pero al fin y al cabo, amor.

Todo dependía de ella y la realidad era, que no tenia esperanzas con recibir una segunda oportunidad, no la merecía y si yo podía sabia eso ¿Qué podía esperar de ella?


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Bella.**

-Bella- susurro Jake en mi oído, tomando suavemente mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Dime, Jake.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con una suavidad y preocupación inimaginables.

¿Tan vulnerable me veía?

-Si-susurre- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunte, aunque era totalmente obvio.

Jacob cambio el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

-Por nada, cariño, por nada.

Acerco más su rostro al mió y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Agradecía en el alma que no insistiera con el tema y mucho más, que no mencionara absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Me acurruque en su pecho, faltaba poco para llegar al departamento. Cerré los ojos para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación incomoda. Trate de dejar mi mente en blanco y sacar a aquel hombre, por siempre de mi cabeza.

Al llegar al departamento, Jake me ayudo con las maletas. Le dije que se quedara un rato, mas por cortesía que por en verdad desearlo.

Al sentir la brisa y la frescura de mi apartamento, me sentí verdaderamente en casa. Era pequeño y totalmente acogedor, me encantaba poder tener mi propio espacio, un lugar en el que era seguro que podía encajar.

La cocina era la zona favorita de mi departamento. Siempre había sido buena cocinando y aprovechaba cualquier visita para cenar, o hacer algo especial.

Al terminar de sacar la ropa de las maletas, me dirigí a la cocina con Jake pegado a mis talones.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- le pregunte mirando lo que tenia para poder hacer una cena medio decente.

Jake se sentó en el desayunador y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos.

-Mmm…no lo se, sabes que todo lo que tu haces me encanta. Haz lo que tu prefieras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien, mejor para mí, pensé sonriéndole. No quería demorarme mucho en la cocina, aunque era mi lugar favorito también era el que mas recuerdos, que definitivamente no quería tener en mente, volvieran a mi cabeza.

Corte varias verduras en pedazos diminutos. Quería algo sencillo, que no quitara demasiado tiempo.

-Deberías de recostarte un rato- le dije a Jake, por encima del hombro- Te avisare cuando este lista la cena ¿vale?

-Vale- y a grandes zancadas regreso a mi habitación.

Suspire, por fin su mirada no me quemaba la espalda.

No iba a permitir que ningún recuerdo que no fuera bien recibido de mi parte, vinieran a mi cabeza, así que me esforcé en concentrarme en el pollo que esta desmechando, y en agregarle la sal adecuada al arroz.

Revolví todo lentamente, el arroz, el pollo y por ultima las verduras. Agregue un poco de salsa y seguí con mis movimientos circulares en el arroz.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Jake, sentí sus manos en mis hombros que empezaron a masajear mi cuerpo tenso y rígido.

-Estas muy tensa, cariño- susurro Jake en mi oído, sintiendo el calor de su respiración, haciéndome estremecer por completo.

Jake siguió con sus movimientos, tocando lentamente mi cuello. Con sus manos fuertes, pero que ahora estaban actuando con una dulzura y suavidad sorprendentes. Hizo mi cabello a un lado y junto sus labios con mi garganta, dándome diminutos besos, haciéndome ligeras cosquillas.

Volteo mi rostro y me beso, suave, dulce y con un ritmos lento, dándome tiempo para seguirle.

No era muy conciente de mi estado casi inerte y de la pasión, desenfreno y placer que Jacob me estaba brindando. Sabia que necesitaba descargar toda la tensión sexual que tenia en esos momentos, era conciente de que la abstinencia no me hacia bien y mucho menos cuando estando acostumbrada a dormir con un maravilloso hombre…

¡Corte aquel pensamiento!

Me daba rabia saber la realidad de todo. Edward era el único que me provocaba algo realmente, que despertaba una pasión y una locura que diferían de mí. Deseaba sus besos, sus caricias, pero el no podía ofrecerme nada de eso y mucho menos algún tipo de relación.

-Jake- susurre entre sus labios, ya que no parecía necesitar respirar.

Empuje su pecho al notar que no se alejaba ni un milímetro. Seguí con mis golpes en su pecho pero estaba demasiado concentrado con mi boca.

Lo empuje fuerte y me di media vuelta, quedando mi espalda rozando su pecho.

-Si seguimos así, el arroz se enfriara, se que tienes hambre- dije casi asfixiada por aquel beso que se torno completamente diferente.

-Bella- reclamo jalando mi cintura hacia su cuerpo- Yo solo quiero comerme una cosa, algo que solo tu puedes darme- susurro con una voz ronca y mas varonil de lo normal en mi oído, haciéndome sentir cosquillas con su respiración entrecortada en mi nuca.

¿Cómo era posible que no me provocara nada? ¿A dónde se había ido todo el deseo físico que sentía hacia Jake? Seguro a ver visto de nuevo a aquel, que debería de ser innombrable para mí, tenía algo que ver.

Resople, totalmente frustrada. Ya ni me provoca tener sexo con un hombre magníficamente varonil.

Jacob al recibir mi silencio como todo un rechazo, puso sus enormes manos en mis caderas y en un movimiento brusco y rápido me dio vuelta, quedando de nuevo frente a el.

Tenía una mirada llena de deseo, casi en llamas. Trague en seco, sabia que yo era la causa de esa mirada en sus ojos, pero también sabia que yo no podía cumplir con sus expectativas, no pedía saciar lo que me pedía su mirada.

Llego a mis labios de nuevo de una manera brusca y en total desorden. Ni siquiera intente tomar su ritmo, realmente se estaba pasando de la raya. Intentaba detenerlo, jalándole del pelo, empujándolo, pero no se detenía.

Todo mí alrededor empezó a girar sobre mí y por un momento creí que caería al suelo, pero la indignación y la rabia, pudieron con mi debilidad.

-Jake, suéltame- intentaba rugir una y otra vez entre cada beso.

Sentí que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y el miedo me invadió por un momento, pero me obligue a recordarme que era Jacob, mi Jake. Estaba completamente loco, había explotado, ya no pudo soportar mas un no por respuesta.

Apretó mas su cuerpo contra el mió, apretando mis piernas contra los cajones del mesón de la cocina.

-¡Demonios, Jacob!- rugí como una fiera, lanzándolo con todas mis fuerzas lejos de mi- ¡Aléjate de mi!

Mi pulso estaba por lo cielos, pero aun podía respirar.

Jacob apretó fuertemente sus manos en su cara y gruño, como todo un animal.

Ahora no tenía miedo, al ver su mirada de nuevo en mí, totalmente contrariada. Parecía un niño perdido en medio del supermercado, podía ver como trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero con su mirada arrepentida preferí conformarme.

-Es mejor que te vallas- intente sonar lo mas tranquila que pude, para no gritarle como una loca y patearle el trasero ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarme de eso modo?

-Lo siento, Bells- dijo cerrando los tres pasos que había conseguido alejarlo- En verdad lo siento.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Jake? ¿Qué acaso pensabas obligarme?- inquirí tratando de controlar el nudo y las lagrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos.

No era un buen momento para que Jake también me decepcionara, eso no podría soportarlo ahora.

-¡Claro que no! Yo nunca te haría daño Bells, por lo menos no adrede. Lo siento mucho.

Intente encontrar un poco de comprensión en mi, pero ahora no había nada. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, mirándolo, tratando de no cruzar ni una sola palabra mas.

Jake se acerco a la puerta y se detuvo frente a mí.

-Discúlpame, Bella- susurro y salio cabizbajo.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta y me apoye en ella, respirando agitadamente. No quería llorar, no debía hacerlo. Jacob se había equivocado, eso podría comprenderlo con el tiempo, pero no quería mas lagrimas ahora.

El abismo volvía a estar frente a mí y tape con mis manos mi rostro.

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué diablos me haces esto?

Y eso fue lo último que pude mencionar coherentemente, hasta que rompí a lloras, ahogada, triste y totalmente con el corazón roto.

* * *

**Mañana subo el próximo :)**

**"Fuera de control" y "Sin control"...todo se empieza a poner mas interesante desde ambos capítulos C: que pertenecen a las historias de ahora, tengo otras dos en mi cabezota, pronto subo algún capi**

**!MILES DE GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN!**


End file.
